The Republic of Displaced Calvinists
The Republic of Displaced Calvinists (La République des Calvinistes Déplacés) was founded by a group of persecuted Calvinistic French Protestants belonging to the Reformed Church who were forced to flee their homeland. Starting as a tiny band of Huguenots, they sailed for West Africa and built a small colony in order to practice their faith in peace. They were later joined by several families of Scottish Presbyterian and Dutch Reformed backgrounds who wished to lend their support to the fledgling colony. The Belgic Confession Rocks! Nation Information Displaced Calvinists is a growing nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Protestant Christianity. Foreign and Domestic Policies The Republic of Displaced Calvinists has emerged from being a tiny plantation colony into a full-fledged nation with a developing economy and technology. It has recently abandoned the research of nuclear technology for the use of atomic power plants, and believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The Republic's paramilitary police force, La Gendarmerie Nationale, has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Displaced Calvinists allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Displaced Calvinists believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Displaced Calvinists will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography and Climate Flat with occasional rolling hills in the south and east. Some low mountainous terrain in the north central districts. Weather is hot and fairly humid with frequent electrical storms along the coast and central plains. The Republic of Displaced Calvinists is bordered on the south by Afrilantis, on the east by Togoland, and on the northeast by Benin. The nation of Burkina Faso rulz is a short distance to the north, Cote Ivoire is to the west, and Beninia lies just beyond the RDC's southwestern boundary. To this date, the RDC has had peaceful relations with its immediate neighbors, and has publicly stated its desire to continue to contribute to peace in the region. Located in the Volta Region between Ghana and Togo in West Africa, Displaced Calvinists has a tropical climate. Annual rainfall is a minimum of 20 inches per year. There are two rainy seasons. The first is between April and June, followed by a relatively mild period between June and September. The second rainy season hits in September and October, with temperatures between 70 and 85 degrees, Fahrenheit. November through March is hot and dry, with temperatures reaching as high as 100 degrees. Cities and Districts *New Batavia Colony is the nation's largest city and the capital of the Republic. New Batavia Colony serves as the center for radio and print media, governmental administration, rail and bus transportation, education, and French culture. The famed University of the Huguenots is located here. Other notable settlements include: *Coligny -- Third largest town and the center of the nation's water bottling business. Home of the University of Coligny. Located along the Volta River, southwest of New Batavia. *Huguesville -- hub for the Republic's cattle ranching and meat packing industries. Located northeast of the capital in the flatlands. *Cauvin -- the nation's largest chicken ranch and home to Ferrel's Geneva Fried Chicken Fast Food franchise. *St. Giles Village -- suburb of the capital. Center for Scottish culture, the Knox Junior Hamburger restaurant chain, and the nation's International Airport. *Mont Jan-Hus -- site of the Republic's international shortwave radio station, Radio RCD-2: Voice of the Huguenots. Located in the hill country north of New Batavia. *Port Saint-Paul -- Second largest town and major sea port, located along the coast on Cape Saint Paul. Home of the nation's largest Dutch community. *Nouvelle Rochelle -- minor sea port and naval base. *Fort Saint Marc -- Gendarme military outpost and airstrip on Lake Volta. The Republic of Displaced Calvinists is divided into five administrative Districts. * Batavia Colony * Huguesville District * Coligny District * Cauvin District * St Paul Coastal District Government Displaced Calvinists government has recently changed from a Democracy to a Democratic-Republican Monarchy. Elected representatives under the authority of the King rule on behalf of the people. A parliamentary legislature consists of candidates from a variety of parties that represent the will of the people. The Head of State is the King of the Republic, Sheldomar I, also known as Sheldomar Bolak, who is the former Colonial Governor-General. The Parliamentary Legislature is called the Synod (formerly called the Classis, which now refers to town and district councils). The Synod consists of twenty-four elected secular businessmen and eighteen Protestant clergymen. Each member of the Synod serves a one year term. Rev. Ian MacKenzie serves as the Moderator of the Synod and is the Majority spokesman for the Democratic-Republic party. The spokesman for the Opposition is businessman Roland LeBlanc, founder of the Capitalism Now! movement. Until recently, the Governor-General served as the mayor of the captial city, and the Synod-Classis served as the capital's city council. The governmental bodies of New Batavia Colony and the Republic have just recently separated in response to demands for better national representation from outlying areas. The Classis has been reduced to the status of the town council for the capital city, and the National Legislature has been split off from the Classis and renamed the Synod. The nation's Judicial system is based on Reformed Church canon law. A panel of Protestant ministers and church elders form a board called the Consistitory, which serves as the nation's court of law, and judges all cases. Rev. Pierre-Paul LeFevre is currently the Stated Clerk of the Consistitory. Political Parties Political parties are in their infancy within the Republic. Differing opinions in public affairs are still represented more by the various church denominations, rather than through organized political efforts, but this is slowly changing. The majority Reformed Church holds the sway of influence over the Republic, but the Presbyterian, Lutheran, Baptist, and Jewish populations also have a voice in matters. In this regard, the nation may be considered a populist theocracy, dominated by Calvinistic Christian thought. As the nation's political process matures, the primitive seeds of political parties are slowly developing. The emerging political parties of the Republic are centered around the pro-Republic church elders of New Batavia, Cauvin, and Mont Jan-Hus (led by the Reverend Ian MacKenzie), the pro-Democracy cattle ranchers of Huguesville (led by the Huguesville Cattlemen's Association), and the pro-Capitalist businessmen of Coligny and Port Saint-Paul (led by businessman Roland LeBlanc). Roland LeBlanc has organized his followers into the "Capitalism Now!" ("Capitalisme Maintenant!") movement. Other groups include a tiny Federalist party, and a growing French-supremacist pro-Dictatorship movement known as FIC (Francophone Ici, Copain!, known in English as the We Speak French Here, Buddy! movement.) The government has publicly denounced the FIC party, and has established itself as a constitutional Monarchy in order to prevent them from obtaining any political power. Military Public Safety Minister Yves Purdue is head of Displaced Calvinist's paramilitary police force, La Gendarmerie Nationale. State security, national defense, civic police work, disaster response, and search-and-rescue duties all fall under the umbrella of La Gendarmerie Nationale. La Gendarmerie National has been undergoing a modernization program lately, upgrading their armament from a hodge-podge of mostly surplus equipment purchased from other nations over eBay into a more modern, professionally equiped force. Heavy armament consists of several 50-caliber machine gun crews, mortar crews, and recoilless rifle crews. River patrols are conducted by several converted bass boats, each mounted with a recoilless rifle, and couple of converted barges each sporting several 30-caliber machine guns, two mortars and a rather large Vietmam-era recoilless rifle. A newly organized Armored Brigade rounds out the Republic's recent land-based modernization upgrades. The Navy consists of a single WWII surplus minesweeper and several patrol torpedo (PT) boats built by the nation's fledgling ship building industry. Their primary duty has been to patrol the coast for smugglers. Displaced Calvinists's Air Defense Corps has recently been organized, but details have been withheld from the public. Several military aircraft have been spotted flying on maneuvers between St. Giles Village and Huguesville, and rumors abound of a recent shipment of cruise missles arriving at Port St-Paul. Economy Displaced Calvinists' pro-business administration has provided a healthy atmosphere for thriving industrial ventures. International trade has vaulted this tiny plantation colony into a moderately successful and prosperous little nation. Currency Since its days as a plantation colony, the Republic has adopted the Central African Franc (CFA) as its unit of currency. Natural Resources The primary natural resources that form the base of the nation's ecomomy are cattle and water. Cattle ranching is the largest industry in Displaced Calvinists, as evidenced by the large number of ranches dotting the mostly flat countryside. Bottling water from the famous Volta River in West Africa serves as a second major source of exportable income for the country. Trade Displaced Calvinists' oldest trading partner is The Bismarck Nation, which serves as the source for the country's aluminum and rubber supplies. Yasnaya Polyana is the major source of furs and spices, and the country of Dilligaf supplies Displaced Calvinists with oil and wheat. The new seaport near Cape Saint Paul on the Atlantic coast has been completed and has brought new life to the nation's economy, helping to bring in lumber and pigs from Lefluer, and fish and sugar from Romae. Domestic Industries Besides cattle ranching and water bottling, Displaced Calvinists has a thriving Fast Food industry, with Ferrel's Geneva Fried Chicken chain giving a healthy competition to the popular Knox Junior Hamburger restaurants, famous for their Trumpet-Blaster Burgers and Iconoclastic Milkshakes. A third chain, Beza Pizza, is due to open for business soon. A newly established brewing industry has begun producing beer for domestic consumption. Despite the nation's theocratic tendencies, the people are free to drink in moderation, and beer has become a popular commodity in some circles. Cheap, low-quality, mass-produced beer is outlawed, as it is seen as promoting drunkenness. The government enforces strict quality standards, forcing the brewing industry to craft finer quality ales and stouts. The Coligny Springs Brewery and the Port Saint-Paul Bottling Company are the most well-known domestic brands. Displaced Calvinists' research into the peaceful uses of atomic energy, until recently, added a significant boost to the economy. This industry has recently collapsed due to the sudden expiration of the nation's uranium trade agreement. A small atomic energy plant at New Batavia is now in shut-down mode, and the burden of the Republic's electrical energy needs have been shifted over to the series of hydroelectric dams along the Volta River in the Coligny District. The nation's famous Bible printing house, New Batavian Press, produces Bibles, psalter-hymnals, and Protestant Christian literature in several languages for distribution world-wide. This particular venture is subsidized by the government directly, as it is not a profitable enterprise, but does provide employment for several dozen citizens. The Bibles are produced as a by-product of paper from the Timber trade and leather from the Cattle industry, and are noted for their high quality. It is rumored that the government of the RDC has engaged in the practice of smuggling special pocket editions of their Bibles into countries where the book is restricted or banned. The RDC has made no official comment regarding these allegations. The Republic is also noted for its thriving Newspaper industry, showcased in the capital city's daily publication, The New Batavian Herald. Chronicling events in the Republic, the New Batavian Herald is published in French, English, and Dutch editions every day except Sunday. Failed Ventures Other attempted businesses, such as starting coffee plantations and salt mines, have proved to be less financially rewarding, causing these failed industries to shut down as resources are diverted toward more profitable ventures. Religion Protestant Christianity Having been founded as a colony of refuge for persecuted Huguenots (French Calvinistic Protestant Christians), Displaced Calvinists' major and official religion is the Reformed Church. The Belgic Confession and the Heidelberg Catechism are actually placed in an appendix on the end of the nation's constitution. The Reformed Church is the heart and soul of the Republic, making up 80% of the population between its French and Dutch members. The citizens of Displaced Calvinists, having been persecuted for their beliefs and driven from their homelands, tend to hold their faith in high regard in both their personal and public lives. Presbyterianism, which is almost indistinguishable from the Reformed Church, makes up an additional 12% of the population. Both the Reformed Church and the Presbyterian Church are Calvinistic, can trace their roots directly back to the reformer John Calvin, and have a presbyterian form of church government (similar to a republic where elected elders oversee the church.) The major differences are that the Presbyterian Church is from an English-speaking background, is more influenced by John Knox's Book of Church Order, and adheres to the Westminster Confession of Faith rather than the Reformed Church's Belgic Confession. For all intents and purposes, the government treats the Presbyterian church the same as the Reformed Church in its status as the official state religion. Together, they make up 92% of the Republic's populace. Freedom for Protestants is guaranteed under law. Other major Protestant traditions, such as Lutheranism and Baptists, are given equal standing along side the majority state-sanctioned Reformed and Presbyterian churches. The majority of these Christians are also from a French background, and are also considered to be Huguenots. Together, these two minority groups make up 5% of the nation's people. Altogether, the nation is 97% Protestant Christian, broken down into the following groups: French Reformed Church (76%) Scottish Presbyterian (12%) Dutch Reformed Church (4%) French Lutheran (3%) French Baptist (2%). Groups officially labeled by the government as "cults" (such as Mormonism, Jehovah's Witnesses, and Third Wave Charismatics) are banned, and the penalty for attempting to spread these faiths within the boundaries of Displaced Calvinists is immediate deportation. Simply holding to any of these officially "aberrant" faiths is not considered a crime unto itself in the civil courts, but may lead to excommunication from the Reformed Church. The government is considering lifting a ban on the practice of Roman Catholicism within its borders. There currently is no government policy regarding Eastern Orthodoxy or Pentecostalism within the Republic. Officially, there is a broad tolerance provided for non-Christian religions, particularly Judaism. Judaism The largest non-Christian religion is Judaism at approximately 2% of the population. There is a unique relationship between the Christians and Jews of Displaced Calvinists. By law, the Jews are required to observe the Jewish sabbath (sunset Friday to sunset Saturday), while Christians are required to observe Sunday as an official Day of Rest. While the majority Christian population is observing their Day of Rest, the Jewish working population keeps the infrastructure of the nation running, holding important positions in the military, public safety, police, and health-care industries. Most of the Jewish population of Displaced Calvinists migrated as part of the hired military-police protection for the colony at the invitation of the Public Safety Minister, Yves Purdue. A recent influx of additional French Protestant immigrants into the nation has reduced the percentage of Jews from 3% to 2% of the population, even though their actual numbers have remained steady. Other Religions Other religions, mostly followers of Islam and Indigenous Animists following a religion closely related to Voodoo, comprise less than 1% of the population total. Estimates are 0.4% Animism-Voodoo and 0.33% Muslim. These are made up of the local native population who have attached themselves to some of the outlying ranches and plantations as ranch hands. While efforts have been made to convert them to Protestant Christianity, there is no penalty or discrimination for those who do not wish to become Christians. More than half the native Ewe population has converted to Christianity, and have become members of either the French Reformed, Lutheran, and Baptist churches. The French Calvinist Baptist Union is actively attempting to evangelize the non-Christian remnant of the Ewe population. This evangelization effort has been met with mixed results ranging from eager acceptance to violent opposition. The headquarters of the French Calvinist Baptist Union and the capital's Ewe Cultural Center were burned down during a recent riot protesting the Baptists' current evangelical campaign. The government is overseeing the rebuilding of both structures. People 98% of the nation's inhabitants are colonists and immigrants from an European background (mostly French). The ethnic and regional origins of the Republic's inhabitants are broken down as follows: 80% French. 13% British Isles and North America 4% Netherlands 2% Indigenous Native (Ewe peoples) 1% Other Culture and Media Much of the culture of Displaced Calvinists has been imported from the native lands of its inhabitants, and is currently dominated by a French Protestant world-view. Freedom of religion for Protestants, the Bible and psalm-singing currently play prominent roles in the national psyche. Media consists of the national daily newspaper, The New Batavian Herald, and the country's state-owned AM radio station network (Radio RCD-1). A Bible publishing house, New Batavia Press, produces written materials for both domestic use and for distribution overseas. An international short-wave radio station, Voice of the Huguenots (Radio RCD-2) has just been built as a cooperative effort between the government and the Republic's French Reformed congregations. A privately owned series of commercial FM radio stations are being planned under the financing of businessman Roland LeBlanc. John Calvin Memorial Stadium hosts the nation's growing sports interests, inclucing croquet, lawn bowling, football (soccer), lacrosse, and rodeo events. Competition croquet is fast becoming the most popular sport in the urban centers, while rodeo is gaining in popularity in the rural cattle districts. History The Region Prior to 2005 Called the Gold Coast by early European explorers, the region was originally settled by the native Ewe peoples. The area currently occupied by Displaced Calvinists was first colonized as part of German Togoland between 1884 and 1914. During World War I (1914 - 1918), combined French and British forces invaded, and split Togoland between them. The portion that includes modern-day's Displaced Calvinists' current territory went to the United Kingdom after the war, and was added to what became the nation of Ghana as the Volta Region in the 1950's. New Batavia Colony At the collapse of world order in 2005, France was given back the administration over several of its former colonies, including French Togoland. Ghana relinquished the Volta region to French control, and France subsequently allowed a band of exiled French Protestants to create New Batavia Colony there as a city of refuge from persecution. When the settlers realized that they had simply been dumped off and abandoned by their home government, they declared independence in October of 2006, creating the Republic of Displaced Calvinists. At first, the plantation settlement of New Batavia Colony and the Republic of Displaced Calvinists were identical entities, with the same government for both the town and the nation. However, as the Republic began to mature, the national boundaries quickly grew far beyond the city limits of New Batavia, and encompassed other settlements as well. Plans to separate the government of the nation from that of its capital city had not gone along as quickly as the outlying areas had hoped. This became a source of tension between New Batavia Colony and the other towns within the Republic, especially Huguesville, where the local Cattlemen's Association had gone so far as to take up arms to demand fairer representation. Negotiations between the Cattlemen and the government led to the breakup of the original Colonial Classis Council, and the formation of a Democratic-Republic in its place. When the Capitalism Now! movement began winning enough seats to take control of the parliamentary Synod, the Democratic cattlemen and the Republic townsfolk joined forces in a coalition government to regain control. Recently, with the rise of the pro-Dictatorship FIC party threatening the Republic from within, the Democratic-Republic coalition joined with the Capitalism Now! movement along with the fledgling Federalist party to establish a Monarchy. Colonial Governor-General Bolak was proclaimed King Sheldomar I in an effort to consolidate the nation's power base and protect it from the growing fascist FIC movement. For further details, please refer to the articles New Batavia Colony and the personal history of Sheldomar Bolak. Please also view the Current Events below. Current Events Straight from the Headlines of the New Batavian Herald ! BREAKING NEWS: Sheldomar Elected Alliance Chancellor! King Sheldomar I elected to top leadership position in Christian Coalition of Countries... CCC internal politics stabilize, alliance flourishes... Domestic News: Universities founded! Economy booms!.... May 4, 2007 *''International:'' In the aftermath and confusion of the Third Great War, our alliance, the Christian Coalition of Countries, has honored King Sheldomar I by electing him Chancellor of the CCC. The Chancellorship is the highest ranking office in the alliance. Boucher of Concord Dawn was chosen by Sheldomar as the alliance Vice Chancellor. Since the election, the alliance has recovered from the uncertainty caused in part by the chaos of the Third Great War, and appears headed for a bright and prosperous future. *''Domestic:'' Our Royal Republic has established two of the finest universities found anywhere in the Christian world! Two weeks ago, the University of the Huguenots opened its doors in the capital city of New Batavia Colony. Last week, Coligny University opened its doors in downtown Coligny. Literacy is on the rise, and the economy has been booming ever since. Meanwhile, Christian scholars, preachers, and ministers now have the quality education available to help them become even more effective servants of Christ's flock. *Interest rates dropped again for the second time in recent weeks. The population response has been nothing less than ecstatic. At the same time, the economy has taken a minor hit in the fact that drought has stricken our farthest frontiers, making the lands next to unusable over the next month. Despite that, national water and cattle output has not slowed, and the economy continues to prosper. World Returns to Normal? World functioning normally again... or is it? April 3: Suddenly, after several days of the entire world having /b/een shut down, Planet /B/ob is now up and running again. /B/eleaguered citizens aroused out of their stupor to find their world, frozen in time /b/y some unnatural weaponry used in the Great War, was now /b/ustling, /b/usy, and /b/ack to normal. Aircraft, radio, and transportation /b/egan running again sometime mid-morning local time. Apparently, one of the com/b/atants in the Great War had resorted to some ghastly, unnatural weapon that interfered with the very fa/b/ric of time and space itself. While the evil culprits who dared to tamper with the natural order have not fully succeeded in their dia/b/olical plan to destroy the universe, the pu/b/lic is complaining of some strange, vague, unidentifiable side-effects from this mystery weapon. While no one can quite put their finger on it, the world doesn't quite feel the same this morning. Whatever this /b/izzare, /b/ut yet to /b/e identified side-effect is, we are hopeful that the symptoms will su/b/side sometime /b/y /b/reakfast time tomorrow. For past news stories, see the Archives of The New Batavian Herald. Category: Nations category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists Category:Blue_team Category:Nations_of_Africa Category:Member of Christian Coalition of Countries